


Joke's on You

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack and Angst, Female Dean, Gen, Genderbend, Genderswap, Light Angst, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up one morning and there's a female in Dean's bed. Before Sam can even be angry at Dean for sneaking a girl in late in the night, he realizes--oh shit--the girl IS dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke's on You

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Sipernatural or the boys. Comments are appreciated!)

"Sam,” Dean’s voice interjects into Sam’s dreams one morning.  
  
Sam groans, pulling the overs tighter around himself.  
  
“Wake up. Sammy, it’s like Christmas!” Dean’s voice is higher pitched than usual. That, or Sam’s still asleep and dreaming.  
  
“Dude, we were up till nearly four AM,” Sam croaks and then he hears a squeal—a womanly squeal. He opens an eye slowly to a very attractive blonde, naked from the waist up. She sits up on the bed and bounces. After looking up to her face, he spots those familiar freckles and shining green eyes. _Oh no_.

“Tell me this isn’t the coolest thing ever,” the girl says and that familiar half grin melts across her face as she meets Sam’s eyes. “Sammy, I have boobs.”  
  
Sam coughs, looking away. “Djinn or Gabriel,” Sam mumbles under his breath, sitting up and turning his face away. “Uh, put on a shirt, Dean.”  
  
Dean makes some sort of disappointed noise, standing up and heading over to his duffle. Rifling through the clothes wadded up inside, he pulls out an ACDC shirt and tugs it on over his—err, her boobs.  
  
Sam shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. It’s going to be a long day.  
  
—  
  
Sitting at a diner, Sam can’t help but stare at Dean. Well, no one can really help it. Sam spots the cook peeping over the counter at Dean, raising his eyebrows in their direction. Figures. Even if Dean’s dressed in a shirt that’s four sizes too big and in a pair of men’s pajama pants, he gets stared at like a piece of meat—‘ _she_ ,’ whatever. Sam scoffs, stabbing his fork into his potatoes. He’s sure none of the guys looking in their direction would be looking twice if they knew Dean’s actually a guy and that this is some stupid joke or trick and that before long, all that messy, long hair is going to be short and boyish again. Along with Dean himself.  
  
Dean rips into a burger, glancing up at Sam. He—she speaks with her mouth full, cheeks puffed out, “Sammy, you’re quiet.” To anyone else, those words would be indecipherable, but luckily Sam’s skilled in Dean-speak. Dean wipes her mouth with the napkin on the table. Swallowing, she continues. “I have a smaller mouth. Eating takes longer.”  
  
In spite of himself, Sam laughs. Honestly, he can’t help but take that comment too far out of context. He eyes Dean’s pink lips—damn those things and their perpetual pout. He also can’t help but wonder what they would look like kissing their way down his stomach and down his—wait. Gross. No. He shakes his head, finishing his entire cup of coffee at once. Dean’s his _brother_. This—this body is not a usual sight, so things are just a little difficult. Temporarily. Right? Right. Unfortunately, even that reassurance isn’t helping the suddenly interested part of his body from showing that it’s just that.  
  
Sam takes another bite of food, scanning the diner for anything unusual. It’s more habit than anything, but he mentally kicks himself once he sees quite a few of the people in the diner just staring. He drops his fork, pushing his chair back. “I’m done, let’s go,” he says pointedly, grabbing a twenty and throwing it on the table.  
  
Dean looks up, mid-bite and frowns down at her burger. “But…” he begins, but seeing the well-known irritation on Sam’s face, he knows better than to question it. He sighs, placing the burger back on the table. He stands and pauses, looks down at the burger and grabs it, shoving the last of it into his mouth on the way out the door.  
  
Sam leads the way, holding the door open for a grinning Dean, who’s grinning with a stuffed mouth. Sam rolls his eyes.  
  
“What?” Dean asks, nearly choking on the burger before swallowing it. “Also. _Also_. Who knew you were such a _gentleman_?” Dean purrs, walking past Sam, smirking.  
  
It was habit of course. Pure instinct. But Dean _would_ look at it that way.  
  
—  
  
Sam notices that Dean looks a lot smaller in the impala as a girl. He stares at the girl behind the wheel, bobbing her head to Highway to Hell and thrumming her small fingers against the door.  
  
Dean must be aware of Sam’s gaze because her head’s turned toward him, eyebrow up in question. “What? You need something?” Dean asks, pushing her hair away from her face, turning back toward the road.  
  
Need something? No. Yes. “No,” Sam says, staring back out his window. “We gotta figure out what the hell is going on.”  
  
“Well yeah, but this is kinda fun. I mean, these things kinda hurt and I don’t know how chicks do it, but it’s pretty cool. I’m still scared of the whole—sitting and peeing thing,” Dean says, shivering.  
  
“You think that’s bad? Girls gotta deal with a lot more than sitting on toilets. Women have children, Dean.”  
  
And like that, Dean brakes the car on the empty road, eyes wide and staring at Sam. “Oh god. We gotta figure out what the hell is going on.”  
  
“It gets worse. I promise,” Sam says, shrugging. “Every month girls gotta deal with—“  
  
“Okay! Okay, Sam. You win.”  
  
Sam can’t help but laugh at the fact that Dean’s terrified of being a woman. He smiles in contentment all the way back to the motel.


End file.
